Fate of Shinobi Wiki
'Welcome to Kirigakure...' In this land, the land hidden within the mist, there are things that should be told, they are things that shan't be told. Either way, the history in which we bare is dark, and brutal... most unable to fully understand why we have lived the way we do... but as I said... this is our land... our home... If you don't like it here, do not trespass. We did not ask for you to be here, we did not want you here. Leave now, or embark on the journey ... where fate will either grant you successes, or give you a downfall in which you were not prepared for. Either way, this is your choice, so before embarking on this journey, please read the links below so that we know that you comply with our rules, standards, and code of ethics. Yes, even us bloody killers have ethics. Note to all guest and travelers, we all the land hidden within the mist, we do not tolerate foolery. We will strive to be the very best, the strongest, the ones in which will strive to one day be the best village there is to be. Quick Synopsis This role play group takes place after the era of Naruto. With this being said, it is held years after the said heroes saved the world. This means that there are no cannon characters. In addition to this, the naruto universe still has the same laws in which exist within the anime, but the roleplay is opened to additional clans, new jutsu, IIn order to keep some kind of sense, we have made rules, as well as limited some of the clans in which are to be allowed to be registered within the village (No fun if there were a ton of Uchiha's, Hyuuga, Senju's just hogging up the fun, right?). Currently, Kirigakure has their 7th Mizukage. The story progression is below. Before reading the story and such, please read below and see how one of your possible future RPC's can fit into here. 'Pages You should Read' Important Info ' Databook Land of the Mist Laws Ninja Rank Rules '''Informational Pages ' Kiri Roster Mission Board Playable Clans Tools and Weapons '''Land of Iron Info Land of Iron Character Statistics Kirigakure Storyline Overview Category:Browse The war ended with success. Though many shinobi offered their lives for the sake of the village being better, stronger, and simply having a better shinobi world, there were still the sadness that reigned over the land hidden within the mist. The Kages going down the line simply felt the pain and the struggle of rebuilding the army; as the number of causalities were great. Focusing on how to rebuild the armies and such, money from the treasury were highly invested within the shinobi program. This as well as taxes on certain foods and items were raised as well, to ensure that the village would be prepared for such an attack. With notice of how Konoha had such strength to offer within the war, Kirigakure wanted this strength. Kirigakure wanted to make sure that there weren't behind. With the mindset that the other villages that more than likely amping up their military power, the thought that perhaps the need to push the current military became a goal in which was pressed upon greatly. Within the land hidden within the mist, one would be able to see the very growth that one were to have. One was able to see the pain, the struggle, as well as determination, the endurance of pushing on to create a better land. Even with such survival though, the land still had scars, scars that could not be healed merely with words. The land still suffers the scars of the bloodshed of family members, massacred clans bearing a KG still had hatred towards the village as well as the Kage as a whole. Some even wanted monetary recompense; seeing how terrible things were. Some people didn't trust the village, them seeing them as shady ever since word was received that Obito influenced Yagura. With this though, people wanted a change, as poverty reigned throughout the village. There have been signs as the new Mizukage took head, questions on his leadership as a legitimate war was going to take place within Kirigakure. The new Mizukage took hold of things. Him being seen as a rather stern figure, he didn't waste time with having someone killed or someone simply put into prison. This definitely angered the villagers of Kirigakure. They disliked the fact that this figure had taken things so violently. Despite everything though, they found that the best thing to do was to simply push on. Constant attempts to kill the Mizukage were seen; even by some of the high ranking shinobi. Despite these attempts, none of them were able to be achieved; the very thought of this caused fear within the hearts of those that were against him, them recognizing his strength. The want, and the very need for a new leader seemed to reign without the villagers. Those people within the village are faced with the question... "Who stands with us... and who stands against us?" (To be continued...)